The Education and Outreach Core will carry out the clinical educational and outreach goals of the University of Michigan (U-M) Udall Center. The mission of the Education and Outreach Core is to enhance the quality of life of individuals with Parkinson?s disease (PD) by educating patients and healthcare personnel about bestpractice diagnosis and management of PD, with an emphasis on fall prevention and proper care of hospitalized PD patients. Included in this mission is a special focus on making this information available to traditionally underserved communities in Southeastern Michigan and to recruit members of this community for our clinical research studies (Projects II and III). This Core will be responsible for the clinical training of Udall Fellows, aspiring physician-scientists electing a two year program consisting of combined clinical training in Movement Disorders and research training within one of the Udall supported projects. The core will accomplish these goals by leveraging existing educational efforts performed by U-M Movement Disorders faculty and taking advantage of an extensive set of existing relationships with patient advocacy organizations, patient support groups, and community leaders. These partners include the Michigan Parkinson Foundation, the Michigan Alzheimer?s Disease Center, and the Parkinson?s Disease Foundation. We will expand the reach of our educational programs and enhance cohesion of the Udall Centers network by partnering with the University of Pennsylvania Udall Center. These activities are essential to the overall goal of the proposed U-M Udall Center to improve the care of patients with PD and to be an essential resource for healthcare providers, PD patients, and their families.